


A Kiss to Build a Dream On

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [75]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dreams, Gen, Happy Sherlock, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's rare nightmares are horrific. In balance, he has rare beautiful dreams too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Build a Dream On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> This is for atlinmerrick and all those who were made sad by Sherlock's shattering nightmare. Because he has these dreams too. 
> 
> The title is that of a Louis Armstrong song.

Sherlock’s now-rare nightmares have happier counterparts. He has rare but recurring _kissing_ dreams. 

The first came after solving his first crime for Greg. In it, Sherlock was in a barren field. Lestrade approached and kissed him on the lips. A chaste peck, then a sunny smile.  Dream-Sherlock became greener inside somehow.

Much later, Sherlock met John at Bart's. John's regularly in those dreams now. Dream-John embraces him, kisses his mouth, but again, they're chaste kisses. Affectionate but never sexual. John smiles at him afterwards, that boyish grin. Sherlock grows verdant and smiles back.

Nowadays, the dream's densely populated. (No-one's aroused. These aren't sex dreams.)

Mrs Hudson kisses his brow. Molly kisses his temple, Greg too. Their children kiss his cheeks. Dream-Mary kisses his nose; Nirupa kisses the corner of his mouth. Ford and Violet, eternally aged four, buss him wetly with childish lips. Even Mycroft arrives to kiss the crown of his head, like when Sherlock was small. Even Sally (right cheek). Even Taddy (his left).

Dream-Sherlock once stood still. Now his palms touch waists, hands, faces. He embraces John, always.

With each kiss, Dream-Sherlock feels greener inside.

(Awake, the dream memory fades; but all that day he feels inexplicably cherished. Those days, he often composes.)

That first dream-field is no longer barren. It has become a garden: lush and bountiful.


End file.
